Bulbasaur
| name='Bulbasaur'| jname=(フシギダネ Fushigidane)| image=001Bulbasaur.png| ndex=001| evofrom=None| evointo=Ivysaur| gen=Generation I| pronun= BUL-buh-sore | hp=45| atk=49| def=49| satk=65| sdef=65| spd=45| total=318| species=Seed Pokémon| type= / | height=2'00"| weight=25.2 lbs.| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }}Bulbasaur (フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a / -type Pokémon and is numbered 001 in the National Pokédex, making Bulbasaur the first Pokémon listed. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16. It is the -type Starter Pokémon in the Generation I games and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. This Pokémon is a starter Pokémon for games Red, Blue and Green. Etymology Bulbasaur got its name from the words "Bulb" and "Saur" meaning lizard in Greek. Appearance Known as the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur resembles a small, squat dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large plant bulb on its back. It also has large red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color, and it is spotted with some bits of dark green. Its most notable feature, however, is the large bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states was planted on it at birth. Habitat Since Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to find in the wild, but can be found living near streams. Special Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their back which grows steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. In Anime Ash's Bulbasaur Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur was his first Kanto starter Pokémon, who he met in a hidden village. Bulbasaur attacked Misty when he thought she was going to steal an Oddish, but she was really only trying to capture it, not knowing about the forest. He had a chance to evolve, but refused to because he didn't want to. He also learned SolarBeam by not evolving. He has saved Ash's other Pokémon in various instances. For example, when Snorlax fell, it nearly crushed Totodile, but Bulbasaur saved the big jaw Pokémon. He is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in Japanese, and by Tara Jayne and Michelle Knotz in English. May's Bulbasaur Main article: May's Venusaur May caught a Bulbasaur in the episode Grass Hysteria. This Bulbasaur had a unique feature, as she had heart-shaped spots on its head. As she is female, she had apparently developed feelings for Ash's Bulbasaur. Fanmade Lucy Main Article: Lucy Lucy is a fanmade young Bulbasaur with hair growing from her head as bangs. She has a strong passion for Venusaur, even developing a crush on one in Silvertown during the Battle Frontier. She's a real charmer and she's really popular with the boys, but she always insists that she already has a boyfriend. Game Info Bulbasaur is a starter in Red, Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, FireRed and LeafGreen. You also receive Bulbasaur as a gift in Pokémon Yellow in Cerulean City, from a girl in the house next to the Pokémon Center. You can obtain a Bulbasaur in Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow. Similarly, in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Bulbasaur is obtainable via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Locations | pokemon=Bulbasaur| redblue=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town| rbrarity=One| yellow=Received from a girl in Cerulean City if Pikachu's Happiness is high enough| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Time Capsule| gsrarity=None| crystal=Time Capsule| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Bulbasaur| Snap=River, Cave (Ditto in disguise)| Channel=Bus Stop| Trozei=Phobos Train, Endless level 16, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon, Joyous Tower (1F-5F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon, Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Rumble=Quiet Forest| PPWii= Meadow Zone| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon.| yellow=It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy.| gold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows.| silver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger.| crystal=While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow.| ruby=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.| sapphire=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.| emerald=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.| firered=There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger.| leafgreen=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon.| diamond=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.| pearl=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.| platinum=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.| heartgold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows.| soulsilver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger.| black=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.| white=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.| }} Pokédex Number | name=Bulbasur| kanto=#001| johto=#231| hoenn=''Not Featured''| sinnoh=''Not Featured''| isshu=''Not Featured''| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Bulbasaur/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Bulbasaur/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Bulbasaur/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Bulbasaur/Learnset Generation IV Generation V Main article: Bulbasaur/Learnset Generation V Sprites |rbspr = Bulbasaur Blue & Red.png |yspr = Bulbasaur A.gif |grnspr = Bulbasaur Green.png |gldspr = Bulbasaur gold cristal.gif |gldsprs = Bulbasaur gold cristal brillante.gif |slvspr = Bulbasaur Sliver (Normal).png |slvsprs = Bulbasaur Sliver (Shiny).png |cryspr = Bulbasaur gold cristal.gif |crysprs = Bulbasaur gold cristal brillante.gif |rbysapspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |rbysapsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |emeraldspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |emeraldsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |frlgspr = BulbasaurRFVH.png |frlgsprs = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green Shiny.png |dpspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |dpsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |ptspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |ptsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |hgssspr = BulbasaurHGSSPTDP.gif |hgsssprs = BulbasaurshinyHGSS.gif |Iback = Bulbasaur espalda G1.png |IIback = Bulbasaur espalda G2.png |IIbacks = Bulbasaur Gold Sliver Back Shiny.png |IIIback = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green (Back Normal).png |IIIbacks = Bulbasaur Back Sprite GenIII.png |IVback = Bulbasaur Back Sprite DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks = Bulbasaur Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr = Bulbasaur BW.png |bwsprs = Shiny Bulbasaur BW.png |Vback = Back Bulbasaur BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Back Bulbasaur BW.png }} Gallery 001Bulbasaur.png Old bulbasaur.jpg Ash Bulbasaur.png IL051.png Adorable Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur with shiny eyes Bulbasaur from Pokemon Ranch.jpg|Bulbasaur from Pokemon ranch Bulbasaur-177.JPG|Bulbasaur in Pokemon Battle Revolution Origins Bulbasaur's appearance looks like it is based off of a sprout that has a small dinosaur below it. Name Origin *'Japanese:' フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Tane (種) which means seed. *'French:' Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe(bulb) and bizarre ''(bizarre). *'German:' Bisasam from the German words ''Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). *'English': Bulbasaur from the words bulb and dinosaur. Trivia *Bulbasaur uses its bulb to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. *Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only Poison type Starters. **Because of this, it's the only basic stage starter to have more than one type. *Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern. They are both the Seed Pokémon. *Bulbasaur is the only starter that has two types. *Apperantly, both Bulbasaur and Turtwig look alike even when they evolve, the only difference is that Bulbasaur has a seed while Turtwig has a little tree sprout. *Although it usually stands on 4 legs, it has the ability to stand on 2 legs instead until it evolves into Ivysaur. ca:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon